Herobrine's Son
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Maxwell is Herobrine's son, the kid no one likes, and the one everyone's afraid of. Silver, is the girl, living the dream, having a good life. When one does an unthinkable act, their lives change forever.
1. Prolouge

**(Maxwell, 8)**

I was an outcast the one, no one liked, and it was just because Herobrine was my dad. School, was like my own personal hell. I only had my father to support me, I had no friends, no mom. Most of all, I had no big brothers or sisters. My dad is the one keeping me alive, if he didn't I'd be dead, from my emotions going out of whack. I wished, for someone to be my friend, but most of all for someone to feel like a big brother or sister to me.

**(Silver, 17)**

My life, was pretty wonderful. I had a nice group in school, and I guess you could say I'm popular. I was a small athlete, but my other friend, oh boy was she and athlete. I had a mom, and a big brother, sadly no father. My big brother loved to take care of me, his name, Jordon. I wanted another brother, but not to replace Jordon. A little brother, one I could take care of, like Jordon did with me. But, I never thought it would happen, but I guessed I believed.


	2. Going to School

**(Maxwell P.O.V)**

I woke up the next morning, and I didn't want to school, which was usual for me. I fell back into bed, and groaned.

"Maxwell, wake up time for school" My father yelled.

"I don't want to" I groaned back, pulling the covers over my face. My father pulled off the covers,

"Now Maxwell, you can't continue this, you have to stop being afraid" Dad said.

"Ugh, fine" I groaned, sitting up. I got dressed as usual, Black shirt, orange sweatshirt, blue jeans, and my brown shoes. I went into the bathroom combing out my hair. I didn't have white eyes like my father did, but my eyes flickered white sometimes. I went downstairs, and grabbed my backpack. I wasn't hungry that morning, so I waved my dad goodbye, and went on my way to school. I walked to school, I thought taking the bus would be a bad idea. I walked into school and went straight to my locker, to get my books, for 1st period.

"Hey Maxwell" a voice taunted. I looked over and saw Derek and his stupid friends, they loved to tease me, and so I ignored them.

"You scared Maxy?" Derek laughed. I kept looking through my locker to get my books, putting my backpack in as well.

"Oh, I think he's scared" the boy next to him said.

"So, you going to talk, little kid?" another kid said. I kept my cool, and ignored them, but that was the worst mistake of my life. Derek, came over and punched me in the face, then I fell backwards.


	3. The Fight

I tumbled to the ground, I tried to stand back up, but Derek, pinned me down with his foot.

"Oh you trying to get up?" Derek laughed.

"HEY" a voice boomed from down the hallway.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I bolted down the hallway, to see Derek, pinning a poor little kid to the ground.

"I suggest you back off" I growled. Derek, removed his foot, and back away.

"Oh, hi n-nice to s-see you Silver" he said.

"I think we should run" Jonah said.

"You better" I growled.

"You can't tell me what to do" Derek said. I went up, and punched him in the face.

"Leave!" I yelled. Then Derek, and his friends ran down the hallway. My friends picked up the kids books, while I helped him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

**(Maxwell P.O.V)**

The girl, held out her hand and I grabbed it.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess" I said. The other girls put the books back in my locker. Then I felt something warm run down my nose.

"Oh, your nose is bleeding" the girl said. Another girl, handed tissues to her, which she handed to me. I wiped the blood off,

"Here, come with me" the girl said. The bell rang, the other girls left, and I walked with the one.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Maxwell" I said,

"Nice to meet you Maxwell, I'm Silver"


	4. Somewhere

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I walked Maxwell, to the nurse's office. She checked him out, and a shocked look came one her face.

"Oh, looks like you broke your nose" she said. She put a white bandage on it.

"You're probably going to have that on for about a week or two" The nurse said. Maxwell, jumped off the examining table,

"Should I call your parents?" The nurse asked Maxwell,

"I don't think it's a good idea, I'll tell him when I get home" he said.

"Alright then" The nurse said.

**(Maxwell P.O.V)**

We walked down the halls, to my locker.

"So, did you have any friends who could have helped you out with Derek?" Silver asked.

"I don't have any" I said.

"Really? Why so?" Silver questioned.

"Herobrine's my dad" I said. I was waiting for Silver to freak out and break in a run, but she stayed at my side.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Silver asked.

"Nope, just my father" I said. Silver grabbed my hand, and brought me down another hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere, that's all you need to know" Silver said.


	5. The Talk

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I brought Maxwell, to the principal's office. I was really good friends with Mrs. Obsidian. I walked in with Maxwell.

"Oh, hello Silver, what do you need?" Mrs. Obsidian asked.

"One, is that Derek Emerald, broke Maxwell Brine's nose" I said, "And second, can we borrow the conference room?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll deal with Derek later, you can borrow the Conference room, until lunch" Mrs. Obsidian said.

"Thanks" I said, bringing Maxwell into the room, and closing the door behind me.

**(Maxwell P.O.V)**

Silver walked me into a room, and sat me down on one of those spin chairs. She sat down next to me, and we went over to the big window, showing the city.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk with you" Silver said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You" Silver said. "You're a cute kid Maxwell, and I can tell your life isn't all sunshine and rainbows"

"You're right on that part" I said.

"So tell me, how's your life going" Silver asked.

"Well, I live in the Eastern Woods, with my dad, Herobrine. My dad is the one keeping me alive, I almost killed myself, once, I was in deep depression. But, my father, supported me, and said I was going to have a great life, and he said that I just had to be patient." I said.

"Well the wait is over Maxwell, I'm here for you now" Silver said. A tear ran down my face,

"Really?" I said,

"Yes, of course" Silver said. I jumped out of the chair, ran up, and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back. She lifted me on her lap.

"Ok, enough of me, I want to hear about you" I said.

"Alright then" Silver laughed.


	6. The Life of Silver

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"Well to start off, I was born in a place called the Aether" I said.

"Oh, my dad told me about the Aether once" Maxwell said.

"Cool, so continuing I live with my mom, and my big brother. My mom's a queen so I don't see her that often."

"Does that mean you're a princess?" Maxwell asked. I nodded, "Whoa, that's cool"

"Yeah I know right, so a little school stuff, I have my group of friends, and I'm really good friends with all the teachers, I can get a lot of what I want, but I don't use it too much, like and advantage over everyone else" I said.

"You're so lucky, you have such an awesome life" Maxwell said. Then the bell rang, Maxwell and I walked out or the room, and down to the cafeteria.

"Hey, want to sit with me?" I asked.

"That would be nice" Maxwell said. We sat down at the table I usually sit at.

"Maxwell, this is Skylar, Amme, Noel, Riley, and Misty" I said.

"Hi" Maxwell said.

"How's it going" Amme asked.

"Good, oh and thanks for picking up my books this morning" Maxwell said.

"Hey, no problem, it's the least we could do" Misty said.

We continued to have lunch, and talk. We all agreed the Maxwell, would sit here every day, so he wouldn't be lonely, and I liked that decision. I especially liked, when Maxwell hugged me earlier that day, it made me feel like, a big sister…

**(Maxwell P.O.V)**

I walked home, feeling really happy about what happened, but that was a little ruined when I walked into my house.


	7. Telling Dad What Happened

"Maxwell, what in Aether's name happened to you" My father yelled.

"Just some dumb fight" I replied, too happy for anything too ruin my day.

"Fight? You got into a fight?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, but I'm better now" I said.

"It doesn't matter, you still got in a fight, what did you even do?" My father questioned.

"Someone taught the kid who messed with me, never to mess with me again" I said.

"Who?" my father asked.

"All you need to know is that it's someone" I said.

"Tell me now Max, you know I get suspicious when you hang out with people I don't know of, wait, is it a girl?" Dad asked.

"Yeah" I said. He held my shoulders.

"Please don't tell me, this is what I think it is" My father asked.

"It's not, Dad, she's like 17, I'm only 8" I said.

"Thank Notch" My father said.

"She's more like a big sister to me" I said.

"Really?" My father asked.

"Yeah, she said she will be there for me" I said.

"What's her name?" My father asked,

"Silver" I replied.

"Last name?"

"P- wait a minute, you're going to track her down and spy on her, to make sure she's not going to plan to do anything to me, aren't you" I said.

"I would never- ok I was going to do that" My father admitted.

"Dad, I know you're protective over me, but I'm fine, ok?" I said,

"Ok, I just want to know her last name though" My father said,

"It's Pixel" I said,

"Silver Pixel, I've heard that name before, but I don't know where" My father said.

"Ok, whatever, I'm going to my room" I said, walking up the stairs. I was getting nervous, I was positive my dad was going to track her down. But, if she's not good enough, my dad will kill her.


	8. Maxwell's Father

**(Silver's P.O.V)**

I woke up the next morning, and got ready for school quickly. I was planning to meet Maxwell, early that morning so we could talk for a bit. I grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out the door with my backpack. I walked through the woods, and heard a rustling noise.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I called out. But no one answered. I kept on walking, hearing the rustling noises again.

"Maxwell?" I called. But this time, something lunged out from the trees, and pinned me.

"So, you're the girl, protecting my son" The man said, I looked up,

"Oh, it's Herobrine" I thought,

"Why have you suddenly started to protect my son?" Herobrine growled.

"He was lonely, I helped him fight off a bully, and he's just really nice in general" I said. He got off me, and stood up, I got up as well.

"Thank you, it has been very difficult protecting him alone" Hero said,

"No problem" I said.

"Please don't Tell Max about this ok?" Hero said.

"Ok, I can do that" I said, then he vanished, to who knows where.


	9. UPDATE! Important!

(UPDATE People who like this story and read it, plz read this)

Now the story I'm doing now, Herobrine's Son, I wanted to ask the people on when I should post chapters. I get like 5 of them done in a day, but people, do you want me to post 1 a day, 3 a week, that's up to you, tell me in the reviews/ PM me.


	10. Lost

** (Maxwell P.O.V)**

I waited for Silver to arrive, but she wasn't coming, so I thought something had happened. But she walked in, and I was relived. But I knew something was going on, so I went up to her.

"Why were you late?" I asked.

"I got in a little mob trouble on the way here" She lied.

"I know you're lying, I can sense it" I said.

"Ok, but I'm not telling you the truth" Silver said.

"Tell me now" I demanded.

"I can't" Silver said.

"Why not?"

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"Because your dad told me not to tell you" I blurted out, I realized what I had said, and covered my mouth.

"Are you serious! You know what I'm done with this" Maxwell said, walking out of the school. I quickly followed him, as he turned into the woods.

"Maxwell, wait!" I yelled. I ran after him, the he started running. We ran through the woods, for about an hour, then Maxwell, finally stopped.

"Max, your father thanked me" I said.

"He did?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes, he thanked me for protecting you, he said it was getting hard, doing it all alone" I said.

"Sorry, let's got back to school" Maxwell said. "Wait where is it?"

"Oh no. Maxwell, I believe we're lost..."


	11. The Secret

** (Maxwell P.O.V)**

"Oh no, I messed up, I always do that! I'm sorry" I said.

"It's perfectly fine" Silver said. "Lets just try to find our way out, ok" I nodded in reply.

We started to walk through the woods, my legs were hurting so I slowed down a bit.

"Hey, are you ok?" Silver asked.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"I'm sorry Silver, I'm not that strong, so my legs are hurting" Maxwell said.

"It's fine, want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Sure" Maxwell said. Max climbed on my back, and sat on the top of my backpack, as he held onto my shoulders. We continued to walk through the woods, then we reached this, weird quarts place.

"What's this" I said, as we walked closer, we walked over to, under a diamond arch. Under it, was a stone stand, with a book on it. I read the word out liud, as Maxwell jumped off.

"We gather here to day, for the marriage of Herobrine and Neon Spark"

"WHAT I HAVE A MOM!" Maxwell yelled.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening" I said.

"What's wrong, it's my dad, not anyone in your family" Maxwell said.

"Neon Spark, is my mom" I said.


	12. It Happens

** (Maxwell P.O.V)**

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Yep, this is well, awkward" Silver said.

"You're my sister than right?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Silver said.

"Whoa, that changes just about everything" I said.

"Well, it's cool and all, but let's try to find our way home so we can figure things out more there" Silver said. I nodded, and followed her, out.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

We walked through the woods, it almost seemed endless, then we stumbled upon a path.

"We found it, this should lead us to the school" I said. We ran down the path finally finding the building, but it was a broken, walls were torn, blocks fell from the ceiling. We slowly walked in to see the hallways, they were totally empty.

"I should go home I guess" Maxwell said, "It's just destroyed, we can't do anything" I nodded, and followed him to his house. We entered finding, it was the same was as the school, completely destroyed.

"Dad? You there?" Maxwell yelled, but it was hopeless we couldn't find him anywhere.

"Let's go to my place" I said. We walked down the path again, but the other way, which lead to an Aether portal. We went through and walked to my house, once we saw a back van in font, we hid behind a house wall, nearby. I saw two men in long black coats, drag my mom, out of the house.

"Unhand me!" she yelled. But the men ignored her, throwing her into the van. Notch came up to them.

"Good, Notch is here" I thought,

"Did you get them" Notch asked.

"Yes, but with one minor flaw" One said.

"What's the flaw?" Notch asked.

"We went to the school, but we only found one"

"You only have 3 then?" Notch asked. They nodded.

"NO, we need all 5!" Notch yelled. "I want everyone, looking in the Eastern, Northern, Southern, and Western Woods. They couldn't have gone far"

"Right away sir" The other man said.

"And one more thing, you have to capture them quickly and silently, there capable of much more than you think, my brother already started to train" Notch said. Then men nodded, and got in the van with Notch. They disappeared.

"What's going on?" Maxwell asked.

"Our family's in danger" I said.

"How can I help?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't think you- wait, do you have teleporting senses?" I asked.

"Yes I do, why?" Maxwell said.

"We need to follow the van, where did they go?" I asked. Maxwell ran over, and touched the spot the van was in.

"Outskirts of Minecraftia City" He said.

"Can you teleport?" I asked. Maxwell came over to me, and held my hand,

"Minecraftia City, here we come" I exclaimed, then just like that, we teleported.


	13. Getting in

** (Maxwell P.O.V)**

We teleported outside, of a house, with a black van out front.

"They should be in there" Silver said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" Silver said.

"What if we don't save them, what if everything goes wrong, and instead we get captured" I said.

"Well, I wouldn't know, just believe we can do it, and we probably can" Silver said.

Notch and those 2 guys walked out of the house.

"We have all men, investigating the woods" one man said.

"Good, we should get them by- wait, someone's here" Notch said. Silver and I, hid more behind the tree.

"Come on out, if you don't I have some plans for your family" Notch said.

"What do we do?" I whispered. Silver, pressed a button, on her gray watch like, bracelet. Some holograms popped up of different people, as she scrolled across.

"You have to hold my hand the whole time" She said. I nodded, and held her hand. There was a little flash, and I opened my eyes, seeing that I had a orange shirt, and black pants. Silver, totally looked different, she actually looked like my uncle, and then I knew what she was doing. She got up, and held my hand walking over to Notch, and the 2 men.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Steven" Notch said.

"It's perfectly fine" Silver said, her voice was deep.

"Say, can you and your son, watch over a couple prisoners for me, I have to go somewhere" Notch said,

"Sure" Silver said. Notch nodded, and disappeared in the van, with the 2 men.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

We ran inside the building, seeing my mom, Herobrine, and Jordon locked up in a cell.

"Steven?" Herobrine questioned. I let go on Maxwell's hand, and pressed the button on my bracelet again.

"Silver, what on earth are you doing here, this is a dangerous place to be." Jordon said. Then a voice came from behind us.

"Well, looks like our other guests have arrived"


	14. It Begins

** (Maxwell P.O.V)**

I wasn't expecting Notch to say he was jealous, we all sat there wide eyed.

"A-are you serious?" Dad said.

"Yes, I am" Notch sighed.

"Whoa that's a little, surprising" Dad replied.

"I know, that's why I never told you" Notch said.

"Why in the world, are you jealous of?" Dad asked.

"You, and the happy little world you live in" Notch said.

"You think my world is, happy, I think not" Dad said.

"But you have a family, and everything you could ever want" Notch said.

"I kind of kill people for a living, watching people suffer, isn't that happy" Dad said. "Your job is protecting people, everyone loves you bro, I'm the unlucky one"

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry" Notch said.

"I don't really mind, this has happened a lot before" Dad said. Notch let us go, and we all walked out, in a very long awkward silence.

**(Silver P.O.V) **

We all stood silent,

"Well, what now?" I questioned.

"I really don't know at this point" Hero said.

"Why haven't I seen you in years?" I asked.

"Just a little incident, it ended up breaking us a part for a while" Hero said. I sighed,

"This is really hard to take in" I said.

"You're telling me" Hero said. I laughed a little.

"It's just beginning" Jordon said.

"Darn" I said. Everyone laughed, as we continued through the woods, I walked beside Maxwell. I picked him up and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're my little brother" I said.

"I'm so glad you're my big sister" Maxwell said.


End file.
